


Time

by visenyashill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visenyashill/pseuds/visenyashill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then she kisses you and you forget to count how long it lasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a random drabble that I wrote after re-watching season 3. More to come hopefully.

Your mom dies when you’re exactly 12 years and 79 days old. Well 78 days, 22 hours and 43 minutes but you round up. 2 months and 21 days after she found out that her cancer was terminal she told you that time is such a fleeting concept and to never take advantage of it and you’re 12 and you’re scared so you promise. Promise until your throat is dry and your eyes burn from the tears threatening to fall. You begin to count the days, obsessively use calendars and diaries, count seconds under your breath (1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi) until you’re brain ticks and ticks and the walls start to spin. Your therapist says it’s PTSD and it’ll pass in about a year (you hate how indefinite that is) but now at 17 years and 54 days old you know that it takes Scott exactly 8 seconds to transform and Coach always blows his whistle for 3. Then your dad is taken and it’s been 16 hours and 27 minutes and the walls are closing in and it’s getting harder to breathe and Lydia has been trying to snap you out of it for 32 seconds but you can’t hear her. Then she kisses you and you forget to count how long it lasts.


End file.
